


got you under my skin

by magicdraining (jadeu)



Series: Youtubers AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeu/pseuds/magicdraining
Summary: imagine chanyeol and baekhyun as famous youtubers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i blame zo and troye sivan for igniting within me, this fic i never knew i could write. i've always wanted this kind of au in this weird format lol i hope y'all would love it as much as i do >o< video links at the bottom/end of everything! thanks to joan for being my last-minute beta! originally posted at baeconandeggs [here](http://baeconandeggs.livejournal.com/42860.html). minor changes have been made.

kingpcy's channel

[>] Do You Use Protection?

The video automatically starts with a lanky boy facing the camera, right eye twitching like there's an inner itch or like he's trying to wink - nobody can figure it out. Words suddenly come superfluous from his mouth, like he can't stop talking. His video will just be a monologue with his deep voice, which is a doubtful match for his boyish looks.

"So yesterday, I tweeted that you can submit your questions for me under the hashtag, Ask King PCY. Then, I went to the kitchen a bit, prepared a sandwich and ate it immediately since I was hungry, but when I come back-" there's a dramatic pause, "-and checked the _worldwide_ -" he pauses again like he's amazed with the word "-trending topics, and this happened!" You can almost hear the exclamation marks in his statement.

There's a screenshot of the worldwide trends, and there's a #AskKingPCY sitting in the middle of them, with "Just started trending" underneath it in small and light-colored letters. To put emphasis, he even draws a red circle around it, almost as if he is a teacher trying to correct the use of words on a student’s essay.

His face is unbelievable when the screenshot disappears from the screen, like discovering the sandwich he ate has molds on it just when he was about to take the last bite. He squeals, then the screen goes black for a moment. Even now, no one can remember it as a manly squeal.

"Let's start," he says, face too close to the camera. He looks so serious but not even three seconds pass and his face breaks like daylight, a wide grin stretching from ear to ear. He's overwhelmed and he can't hide it; he wears his heart on his sleeve. A little smile is still there - a remnant of that huge grin he cut from earlier - as he reads the questions tweeted with the hashtag, a screenshot of it on the bottom of the screen.

"#AskKingPCY can i send you letters? :>"

"Yes!" He says excitedly. "I get letters, fanarts, jewelry, shirts, and other stuff in my mail every day and it makes the world a better place to live in so yes, I would very much accept any gift. My P.O. box is in the description," he says hurriedly as he points down.

"Will u have sex with me? ;) #AskKingPCY"

He pretends to think about it, but then he laughs. "I mean, if you're cute and smaller than me, then... maybe?" He says with a half-hearted shrug.

"r u a single pringle? #AskKingPCY"

"...Maybe?" Again, he did a half-hearted shrug.

"i'm from malaysia and i met a korean today. do u know him??? #AskKingPCY"

He gives the same response as before.

"#AskKingPCY do u use protection?"

Again, he replies similarly to the other questions.

"does ur penis have a special talent? #AskKingPCY"

"Oh my gosh." He chokes, then clears his throat. "Why are kids so vulgar these days?" He fans himself with his hand. "But to answer your question, it is very talented and it can even manipulate a person." He starts laughing and just when you think he won't stop, the scene is cut.

"#AskKingPCY what would u do if u wake up and ur penis isnt there?"

"Should I refer you to genderswap fanfictions about me?"

"are you planning to do a collab with other Youtubers? #AskKingPCY"

"Hmm, I can't comment much about this but I know," he prolongs the single syllable, "that Youtubers from all over Asia- wait, no- Youtubers, from all over the world, are trying to imitate my teeth-rich smile." Covering his lips with the back of his hand, he whispers into the camera, "But they're all futile attempts at looking gorgeous as fuck like me."

"which youtuber would you keep into your pockets and take home? #AskKingPCY"

"I know a lot of Youtubers but I'm afraid they don't know me nor reciprocate the feeling of- oh no, wait, fuck, that contradicts what I just said." The scene is cut. "I'd take youtuber motion picture Kai, the one doing dance covers. Since we're mutuals." His almond-shaped eyes turn into crescents. "Oh, maybe that bunny guy who uploads makeup tutorials! I mean, he's not really a bunny but I think his channel has the word, 'bunny' in it?" He frowns while trying trying to remember the name. "Anyway, I imagine he has steady hands with the way he can make perfect curves with his eyeliner and he definitely has slender fingers- those fingers distract me when I wanna focus on his face. He could possibly give a good massage, right? I mean, he's subscribed to no one and follows no one on Twitter, but yeah, I'd like to keep him." Before he starts ranting some more, he cuts the scene short until there.

"Moving on," he states.

"will u visit japan soon? #AskKingPCY"

"Yeesss," he screams into the camera, a scream that turns into a screech until he sounds like a banshee. "I'm coming for the Coldplay concert on the twenty-fouurthhh!" And as if just realizing how he has acted, he clears his throat and redoes it formally. "Yes," he says calmly but then again, he wears his heart on his sleeve- a grin breaks the composure on his face. "I'll go to the Coldplay concert on the twenty-fourth. See you there." He points his index finger at the camera.

"what do you think about School of Rock the movie? #AskKingPCY"

"I love it, it's one of my favorites."

The screen turns black for a split second.

"That's it for this week's video. I hope you guys liked it, if you did, give it a thumbs up, subscribe down below. Uh, what else... I think that's it!"

He says his traditional goodbye, one that he does at the end of every video, a prolonged sound that almost makes you confirm he's gay.

But, there's still one more.

There's no screenshot of the tweet, just his deep voice saying the question out loud.

"Can you play drums?"

Suddenly, the scene shifts to one where he's sitting behind a drum set, hitting the mounted toms with a steady rhythm as he rock punk-sings into the ceiling, " _I can't play drums but I'm doing this for a video_ ," before tossing the drumstick into the air and catching it, hitting the cymbal as he flows smoothly back into the music he just made up.

 

In the description box is this. It's the same for every video, except for the instruction on what to type in the comments section.

Published on May 5, 2013

BUY KINGPCY MERCHANDISE! http://supre.me/kingPCY

SUBSCRIBE! :)

PO Box 1127  
Gangnam-gu, Seoul  
South Korea

If you read this, type 'I'd rather you come inside' in the comments section below! ;)  
xx

COMMENTS • 7,628

 **kingpcy best fan**  
why didnt you pick my ask :c  
i asked why you are so damn fine and when would u be mine #AskKingPCY  
that grin on your face wHY SO FRIKIN CUTIEPIE  
214  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
he's alr baekbunny's in my mind, just sayin'  
16  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 2 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 **cLeAn wAteR**  
I'd rather you come inside...... daddy  
69  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**major shipper** replied  
i see u in every vid i watch is this coincidence??!? YOU'RE EVERYWHERE OMFG???  
23  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**ARMY 5ever** replied  
**+cLeAn wAteR** omg i thought of the same thing when that question was asked. bc isNT THE KING SO DADDYBWSGNSLAIN  
31  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **pcy notice me**  
omg my question made it to the title  
54  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**pcyzoned** replied  
omg lucky!!!  
**Ally Alona** replied  
congrats!!

 **peyton guilo**  
i believe he thought //long// and /hard/ with those penis questions *chokes on saliva*  
48  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **King and Bunny**  
IS HE PRETENDING HE DOESNT KNOW BUNNY'S NAME IS BAEK WHY IS NO ONE SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT THIS WOULDNT THEY BE CUTE TOGETHER????? OHMyGSLO??shHHHH YOUTUBE OTP  
39  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 10 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 **nancy drew**  
what does pcy stand for?  
17  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **oh god sehun**  
I'm interested with motion picture kai is that the name of his channel?  
8 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

baekbunny's channel

[>] MAEKUP: Burgundy Eyeshadow

"Hey, bunnies, like I promised, I'm gonna do an eye makeup tutorial and this is it," he smiles brightly. That's his intro for most of his videos - calling his viewers names like they're his closest friends and looking so comfortable in front of the camera you'd think he grew up while being filmed. "My face is half-done right now but guess what," his face suddenly turns serious, "I'm still gonna take your man." He giggles, and even if says this line almost all the time, it's still amusing to the viewers.

"All right, so the first step is," he starts by picking up a NYX Eye shadow base and shows it to the camera. "Apply eye primer all over your eyelids." He puts some on his eyelid and spreads it by dabbing his dainty ring finger over his eyelid.

Then he gets his Urban Decay palette. He emphasizes that it's Naked1 with a snap of his fingers. "Then apply a sparkly beige color on your lids. I'm using the color suck-my-ass -- just kidding, it's _sidecar_. You can choose whatever color to fit your skin or whatever, I'm not racist, and apply it over here." He hums and slides his index finger over the surface just above his eyelashes, then spreads it even.

"All right, it's done." He inspects himself in a mirror that is assumed to be just beside the camera lens and gives a hum of approval. "Then with a dark pencil eyeliner - I'm using RIMMEL Scandaleyes Waterproof Kohl Kajal, by the way - define half of the back of your eyes. We're just gonna put this over here, hmm... Don't get too exaggerated, bunny, like," he waves the pencil eyeliner while screaming like a madman in front of the camera as if he's trying to shade the lens in black before he abruptly stops. "No, bunny. Just right here," he goes back to the edge of his eye again and strokes the pencil there. "Only here. Yes. Like this."

After applying it, he inspects the eyeliner and says, "I like the name of this makeup, _Scandaleyes_ , like, it makes me wanna start something scandalous when I wear this thing." He winks with his other eye that's still bare of makeup, lips stretching to one side in a lopsided grin. "Okay, bunnies, remember that this doesn't have to be perfect like _me_ because we're gonna smudge this out later on! Now you're gonna draw a line on the lower lash line that is as straight as you.

"As you can see, my line is very straight, like me." He points out with the tip of his pencil the line that's exactly along the curve of his lower lash line.

"Next step is smudging the kohl with a matte red eyeshadow and I'm using VDL's kimono color because I'm geisha like that." With a pencil brush, he applies the color around the area with the kohl. "See, it gives you a natural gradient effect like this." He goes closer to the camera and blinks twice. "See that?"

Then he takes his L'Oreal Infallible Lacquer Liner 24H Blackest Black, showcasing it to the camera, and applies it both on the upper and lower lash lines. "Elongate the line however you prefer or make it short like your boyfriend's dick, I barely care.

"Get the kimono again and smudge the line the same way you did earlier, for a more natural transition." He put his tools down and stares straight into the camera, blinking a few times. "And we're done."

The screen goes black for a moment before it's back with both of baekbunny's eyes done. "I just did both of them," he says, obliquely looking to his right and blinking a couple of times, lips slightly protruding and eyes intensely gazing at something straight ahead - the makings of a Vogue model. "And this is what it looks like," he says as he turns to the other direction with the same expression on his face.

"I look good, I know, don't even tr-" he snaps his fingers into the camera. "Literally don't even- you don't have to comment because I know I look good, bunny. Uh-huh."

Then, the video ends.

 

Published on June 15, 2013

monthly GIVEAWAYS on my website! http://baekbun.ny/

PO Box 506  
1127 Pelham Parkway  
Bronx, NYC 10461

COMMENTS • 5,968

 **kingpcy**  
your eyes are so cute!  
do you think this look would work on me? :)  
429  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**baekbunny** replied  
i don't know what you look like how would i know  
245  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**kingpcy** replied  
they tell me i have almond-shaped eyes :)  
198  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
OMG PLZ HAVE MORE INTERACTIONS ILY GUYS KING X BUNNY IS LIFE  
143  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 12 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 **cLeAn wAteR**  
"I'm using the color suck-my-ass" DIED LAUGHING R.I.P SELF  
81  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**major shipper** replied  
LITERALLY EVERYWHERE !!!1!  
49  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**cLeAn wAteR** replied  
**+major shipper** why u stalking me  
75  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **King and Bunny**  
I know kingpcy and you live in like opposite sides of the world but can you make this kid happy by meeting up :")  
79  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 11 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
who tf disliked why wouldnt you want their social circle to expand?!? tf?  
17  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**baek baby** replied  
**+King and Bunny** sempai this ship needs to sail i am waiting for more interactions from them :"  
24  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **top magazine**  
Hi! This was a very great tutorial. We'd like to ask permission to publish this step-by-step video in our magazine for our next issue. Of course, we'd link your channel. We'd hope you'd consider.  
49  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 276 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)  
**baekbunny** replied  
you mean claim everything and place my channel at the very bottom with arial narrow size 5. no thanks. don't you dare publish _my_ tuts in your mag.  
389  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 1 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 **Ruby Stone**  
This makeup doesnt even suit you stop making videos  
9  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 317 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
Are u blind  
189  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 1 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

kingpcy's channel

[>] The "Boyfriend" Tag with baekbunny

On the screen appears two guys about the same age past twenty, both sporting a smile on their faces.

"Hello, everyone! I'm king pcy and I'm here with the one and only-" he looks to his left where the smaller guy is looking all smiley at the camera.

"Baekbunny!" The smaller guy practically screams into the camera, very much out of character from the videos he's been posting for years on Youtube. "There's been so many of my bunnies asking for a collab vid of me with this guy here." He turns his head to squint at the lanky guy who's looking back at him with his right eye twitching just a _little_ bit. "I don't even get what the hype is," he whispers into the camera with a confused look.

"Guys, the first thing he said when we met was literally _'oh my gosh are you even real'_ ," kingpcy teasingly says, trying his best to imitate baekbunny's alleged stunned face.

"Yeol, I did not!" Baekbunny whines, slapping kingpcy on the arm but it's such a weak attempt it's obvious through the camera. It can even be mistaken as a gesture for flirting. "Okay, back to this vid. Kingpcy here asked you guys on Twitter what video we should make for our very first collab together and a lot of you responded with..." Screenshots of tweets pop up on the screen until both of them are covered with it.

"The boyfriend tag," kingpcy finishes for him, pausing for almost fives seconds to allow the viewers to let that sink in if the title of the video didn't give away the content yet. Baekbunny is just blinking into the camera, and for the first time in a youtube video, his eyes are bare of makeup. "I know, I know, you guys are probably mad as fuck right now since I've been gone for more than two months without a vid and I make a comeback with this - with Baek in my boyfriend tag." He turns his head towards Baekhyun and gives him a look from head to toe.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Baekbunny whines again.

"Anyway," kingpcy continues, looking back into the camera and disregarding baekbunny's pout at being ignored. "Regardless of whether king x bunny is a thing," at this part, baekbunny rolls his eyes, "we will just give our viewers what they want." Baekbunny starts staring at kingpcy, and it's not like how a Vogue model stares lifelessly into the crowd, not like how baekbunny usually stares at something straight ahead when he's done with his makeup and looks so fucking perfect. It's a look that says- shyly- he doesn't mind what the viewers want, if it means he can be as close with kingpcy as this.

When kingpcy turns his head to look at baekbunny again, the latter has already turned his head to blink at the camera.

And then the scene is cut.

"Okay, Yeol, explain what the boyfriend tag is," baekbunny demands.

"I think it's just..." his eye twitches, "a bunch of questions you are supposed to ask your boyfriend...?"

"I don't think that's it."

"It's not?

They burst out laughing. The scene is then again cut short when they're in the middle of playfully slapping each other on the arm.

"The boyfriend tag," baekbunny begins, "is a bunch of questions, true." He looks significantly at kingpcy, "that we're supposed to answer as boyfriends together so that people can know more about our relationship."

"Right." The tips of kingpcy's ears are turning pink.

"If-" a pregnant pause, and then, "this _is_ a relationship." Baekbunny says as he's making hand gestures in the space between him and kingpcy.

"If..." kingpcy echoes.

 

"So, Yeol, when did we first meet?" Baekbunny smiles, as if remembering a memory he's fond of. He lives in New York City and kingpcy lives in Seoul so it's pretty much an adventure how they ended up together in one video.

"We first met here in Hong Kong, just around two months ago," kinpcy states to which baekbunny nods his head. It's night time when they are filming the video. Looking behind them, one can see the bustle of the city through the window with parted cream curtains, the beige sofa and the light furnish of the entire background makes it seem like they're in a hotel room. "We used to DM each other a lot about who's gonna visit whose country but coincidentally we went to HK at the same time so we met each other!"

 

"Baek, what was your first impression of me?" Kingpcy asks with so much excitement.

"Online, you're such a social butterfly, commenting, liking stuff, replying to people's tweets who don't even talk to you-"

"Hey, you're the only one who doesn't talk to me," kingpcy pouts.

"But when I first finally saw you, I noticed that you're very tall-"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Kingpcy rolls his eyes.

"But then you hugged me and I think you're a very warm... just like a really friendly person."

Kingpcy grins at baekbunny. "You looked so small, I couldn't help but hug you."

Baekbunny smiles. "What was your first impression of me, then?"

"Online, the first time you noticed me was when I commented on your eye makeup tutorial. I always leave comments on your videos but that was the only one you replied to, and not even a friendly one." He pouts at baekbunny who is holding back giggles while listening to his story. To the camera, kingpcy continues, "I guess he stalked me after I said I have almond-shaped eyes because the next morning, I woke up to a follow back from him on Twitter-"

"It's an accidental follow back, I told you!" Baekbunny definitely is not this whiny in the videos on his channel.

"We're still arguing about this?"

"I was checking out your account," baekbunny explains, "because your name keeps appearing on my notifs so I got curious. But I was already half-asleep by then and my phone fell on my face. Maybe my nose clicked the follow button, or what, but I've already fallen asleep so I didn't know what happened. I practically woke up with my notification sounds exploding on me, from our fans."

"Okay, yeah, your button nose clicking that follow button. But like, you didn't unfollow me instantly when you woke up so you wanted me on your timeline too." Kingpcy smiles smugly.

"That's what got us into being friends. You're welcome." Baekbunny rolls his eyes playfully.

"And since then, we've been sending DM's to each other. Soon enough, we got closer and we coincidentally went to Hong Kong on the same day and booked in the same hotel."

"I could swear to god you're actually stalking me, Yeol."

"And that's how we ended up here," kingpcy concludes.

 

"What do we argue about the most?" Baekbunny looks at the other guy skeptically. "Is it food?"

"No, it's the time you spend for putting makeup on your face. I mean," kingpcy says. He looks back and grabs his chin, "you look good even without makeup, why do you even-"

He is cut off when Baekbunny turns his head away to face the camera again. "I know I look good, right, bunnies?"

 

"Have we met each other's family?"

"Haven't really _met_ them, per se," kingpcy says, "but we've had video calls while we were with our parents so the introductions were already made."

"I think my parents are gonna be in Seoul for the holidays so maybe our families would meet each other personally by then," baekbunny says.

 

"Do we have any special tradition?"

"I can't remember when we started this-" baekbunny starts.

"The food thing?"

"Yeah." He nods. "Yeol and I go out to eat at a cafe or somewhere, every 19th of the month, take a pic of the food, then Line it to each other with something like 'wish you could eat this with me, sad face.'"

"We literally send each other random stuff on Line until we met personally."

"And it's like we're too busy with real life that we can't go online anymore," baekbunny adds.

"Yeah. We're actually going out later because it's the 19th today!"

"Yeol is a very fun person to hang out with."

Baekbunny is not looking at him, but kingpcy is grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Okay, is there an animal that resembles the other person?"

Kingpcy and baekbunny looks at each other before they simultaneously say, "puppy." They burst out laughing afterwards.

"Yeah, we both remind each other of a dog," baekbunny says with a smile still playing on the edges of his lips. "And I think the viewers would agree. If you do, comment it down below," he says while pointing down.

"But to be honest," kingpcy says, "sometimes, you're also like a bunny. Your username fits you so much like-" he drapes an arm around baekbunny's shoulder and pulls him closer to squish their cheeks together, "don't bunnies have really cute cheeks like this guy here?" Kingpcy asks as he pinches both of baekbunny's cheeks and stretches them.

Whines of protest come out from baekbunny's mouth before he slaps kingpcy's hands away from his cheeks.

 

"What pisses you off?"

"Baek's pet peeve is so easy. He doesn't like it when people comment on his makeup like they know him or like they're some makeup guru." Baekbunny nods at this.

"Yeol here doesn't get pissed off easily so it's really something major if you manage to piss him off. It's like, a negative achievement for you or something."

 

"What is your favorite feature about each other?"

"I like his moles and I don't even know why." kingpcy looks at the camera as if he's asking the viewers and they'd give him the answer. "He has one here on top of his lips-" he pokes the tip of his index finger on the spot above baekbunny's lips, "and another one here on his thumb-" he gestures a thumbs up with his own hand, "and a lot more everywhere especially on his back."

Baekbunny looks at him with judging eyes. "You're so weird, why would you even like my moles?"

Kingpcy gives him a sheepish smile. "Maybe because they make you look cuter?"

Baekbunny only rolls his eyes. "I know I'm cute."

"So what's your favorite feature of me, Baek?" Kingpcy always seems to be excited for baekbunny's answers regarding himself.

Baekbunny pretends to think very hard before whispering into the camera, hand covering his mouth so the other won't hear, "I like his almond-shaped eyes."

Kingpcy bursts out laughing.

 

"Do we have any nicknames for each other?"

"I call you by your real name after I found out what it was." Kingpcy chuckles, and it shows that it must have been a memorable experience for the both of them because baekbunny lets out a small laugh as well.

"I call him by his real name too, but mostly just _'Yeol'_." Baekbunny turns to kingpcy and pets his hair like he's his puppy. Well, maybe he is. "But only _I_ am allowed to call him that. Isn't that right, baby?" Baekbunny coos the question.

 

"What is my eye color?" Baekbunny asks as he quickly covers his eyes from kingpcy.

"You're ridiculous, Baek, why are you even covering your eyes? We're both Koreans, we probably have the same eye color. Hazel brown," kingpcy says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Baekbunny replies with a slight irritation in his tone.

"I looked at them literally just a few minutes ago so don't even try to contradict me," kingpcy firmly states, trying to remove baekbunny's hand from the side of his face.

"I know yours are hazel brown, but mine are, like, a darker shade of brown."

"Still brown!" Kingpcy huffs in frustration. "Hazel brown is actually the color to describe the eyes of the person you love," kingpcy says randomly.

" _It_ me?" Baekbunny points at himself. They're always playing around like this, like tagging _it_.

" _It_ me." Kingpcy also points at himself.

" _It us_ ," they both say to the camera, totally unscripted, before they look into each other and there's a moment of silence-

Then, laughter fills the room until kingpcy's ears are red.

 

"Who is your best friend?"

"Isn't it me?" Kingpcy pouts at baekbunny.

"Could be." Baekbunny shrugs nonchalantly. "But I know yours is, like, Kai."

"We grew up together, it's only natural we had so much time to spend with each other."

Baekbunny shrugs again.

"But it could also be you," kingpcy starts sheepishly, rubbing a palm on his nape. "I mean, we've just been talking for more than a year, but-" he struggles to find the right words by waving his hands around. He can't simply let his arms stay put. "I know you get me, Baek. I don't have to explain in front of the camera why you'd make such an awesome friend for me."

Baekbunny has a bright smile on his face. "I get it."

 

"Who has the bigger hands?"

"Obviously, it's Yeol. He's taller, such a giant indeed. His entire body is proportionally larger than mine."

Kingpcy nods. To prove his point, he holds his hand up against kingpcy's, comparing the sizes of their hands, until the latter intertwines their fingers together. Baekbunny stares at him like he's gone mad but just laughs when he sees the childish grin on the other's face.

 

"So, that is all the questions for the boyfriend tag. I hope you liked it!" Kingpcy side-eyes baekbunny. "I hope you liked us, and if you did, you can give this vid a big thumbs up." Baekbunny raises his thumb into the camera and kingpcy imitates it.

"Go ahead and subscribe to baekbunny's channel because," kingpcy prolongs the last syllable, "he is one of my faveys and I adore him."

Baekbunny looks at him. "Why, thanks, Yeol," he replies, getting all cutesy while fluttering his eyelashes.

"Why, you're welcome, Baek."

And the screen turns black.

 

Published on August 19, 2014

BUY KINGPCY MERCHANDISE! http://supre.me/kingPCY

SUBSCRIBE! :)

PO Box 1127  
Gangnam-gu, Seoul  
South Korea

Also, baekbunny's monthly GIVEAWAY is on his website! http://baekbun.ny/  
And his newly-opened merch site: http://baekkielicio.us/

If you're reading this, comment below and include the word "BaekYeol" to let me know you've read this. Thanks for watching this fun collaboration, even if this ship isn't necessarily real! ;)

xx

COMMENTS • 12,628

 **King and Bunny**  
SEEING TITLE: ARE MY EYES FOOLING ME  
SEEING VIDEO: IS THIS THE REAL LIFE OR IS THIS JUST FANTASY  
HEARING BAEK CALL KING PCY "YEOL": ALL BUNNIES DYING FOR "BAEKYEOL"  
or is this juST ME?!??!! i fuckin told yall this ship would sail fuc  
614  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
"...this ship isn't necessarily real." =))))) i won't give up on you guys just take your time :"" >  
320 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **#baekyeol**  
WHEN PCY MENTIONED BAEK HAS A LOT OF MOLES ON HIS BACK IM DYINGGGG THEY WERE SHIRTLESS TGT??!?!! AT SOME POINT IN THEIR LIVES???!!?1! BXNmqlaiBNALQLOBXWLP  
397  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
yaaAAAASSS IM DYING LETS DIE TGT  
96  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **Marge Ash**  
Where's baekbunny and what did kingpcy do to him?  
262  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**Emily Hadger** replied  
**+Marge Ash** I think his personality in his vids nowadays are cuter  
68  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**baekbunny** replied  
**+Emily Hadger** I've always had a cute personality, bunny. But maybe pcy has gotten under my skin, hence the cuter side of me is unleashed.  
472  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **nancy drew**  
now we know y stands for "Yeol" but what does pc stand for? #AskKingPCY  
260  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**kingpcy best fan** replied  
you still the best detective ever  
138  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **Motion Picture Kai**  
you traitor you texted me you'll do the boyfriend tag with me :(  
231  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 2 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)  
**oh god sehun** replied  
**+Motion Picture Kai** i can do it with you if you wanna ;)  
175  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**Motion Picture Kai** replied  
**+oh god sehun** dm my twitter for arrangements ;)  
146  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**kingPCY** replied  
Both of you stop flirting on the comments section of my video  
247  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 2 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 **monica**  
you both look like you could be sold in a puppy store !!!! (❀´艸`)  
205 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **cather**  
i'd probs also be "oh my gosh are u even real" when i will be able to meet kingpcy tbh. baekbunny u r not alone!  
198  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

kingpcy's channel

[>] Face Painting with #BaekYeol

Kingpcy is sitting on the left side of the screen with a light gray snapback worn backwards and baekbunny is right beside him, face bare of makeup. Probably.

"Hi, everyone--" kingpcy prolongs the last syllable.

"Hi--" baekbunny prolongs the last syllable, too, looking over at kingpcy who's starting to blend his deep voice with the smaller guy's slightly higher one. They both go into falsetto at the same time, just singing the _ahh_ like they're in some musical. It's probably how the angels would sound like when you step foot in heaven.

The scene is cut while their voices are still in harmony.

"So, Yeol, what are we going to do today?"

"Well," kingpcy starts, and baekbunny looks so excited with what the other is gonna say that he's even biting his lower lip to suppress the smile that's trying to stretch it. "It's almost Christmas, so... we're obviously..." he stalls, "gonna paint stuff." Kingpcy shrugs, having absolutely no idea of what they are about to do.

It's obvious that Baekbunny's bubble of excitement bursts as he slumps his shoulders and pouts.

"What? You dragged me out of nowhere just because you wanted to be in front of the camera with some paint so I assumed-"

"Yeol has absolutely no idea of what's going on in this video," baekbunny snorts. "We are actually going to do the Not My Arms challenge."

"Oh, wait wha--"

"We are going to paint each other's faces with Christmas Day stuff."

"Ooooh!" Kingpcy's almond-shaped eyes widen with excitement.

"Oooh!" Baekbunny imitates. "Then, let's start!"

 

The background is familiar - it's kingpcy's living room. Baekbunny spreads a plastic cover so they won't mess up the carpet, he says.

Then he gets the washable kids paint, non-toxic, water-based, and takes out the little containers from the box. Kingpcy says he doesn't wanna mess up his cute outfit, so he goes and gets a _garb_ , and baekbunny asks what that is and if that is necessary, but all of his questions are ignored by the former.

He comes back with an oversized shirt that says, "My dick stands up so you can sit down."

Baekbunny is so embarrassed on his behalf.

Kingpcy puts the shirt on, but there's still a huge space his lanky torso can't fill. Baekbunny sits behind him, and his hands go through the armholes instead of kingpcy's. He's waving his hands around as gestures to kingpcy's speech that's punctuated with giggles.

"Be careful with the paint, don't ever spill it around my living room." Kingpcy keeps warning him.

Baekbunny says the paint is cold when he first puts some on his palm but kingpcy only knows how true that is when baekbunny's hand touches his skin. He screams a manly scream. And it's followed by a series of chuckles by the both of them.

 

"I'm going for a red base, a traditional Christmas ball-look because when I see this guy, I think of--" Baekbunny catches himself on time.

Kingpcy snaps his head around so fast his neck might have cracked. "What do you think of?" He insists.

To shut him up, baekbunny puts paint on his lips. Then his hand travels to his temples and kingpcy stiffens and his eyes widen again because his snapback--

"Don't worry, I won't get paint on your cap."

"You can read it on my face, can't you?"

"Yeah, wait- I can't see your face-"

"That's the point of the challenge-"

They both stiffen when baekbunny uses his other hand to reach kingpcy's forehead and accidentally touches _the snapback_. Baekbunny looks at the camera with wide eyes but certainly with an amused grin on his mouth, too. Kingpcy should be pissed - after all, no one gets paint on his snapback, ever - but his smile takes up half of his face. Instead of bursting into tiny pieces of confetti lava, he is just about to burst into laughter.

He lets it go, doesn't say anything about it as baekbunny's hand goes lower on his face, to his pointed nose so that all of his face is now covered in red. He gets the bottle of golden paint and puts some on his palm.

"Hey," he turns to baekbunny whose face is already so close with his and--

Baekbunny blinks and taps a finger on his nose. "Now you're not a rednose reindeer anymore but," he dabs the golden paint all over kingpcy's face, "I'm making you into a polkadotted, uhm, human."

As baekbunny puts the golden dots on kingpcy's cheek, the latter follows him with a gaze that could melt anyone who's not used to its intensity. Until baekbunny's hand touches the edge of the snapback again and kingpcy screams.

"Okay, that's it, we're done, I'm doing you- I mean, I'll do your face now- I mean--"

The scene is cut.

 

"I have an itchy nose, help me."

Baekbunny scratches the other's nose.

 

Kingpcy is now sitting behind baekbunny, green and yellow paint containers in his grasp. "I'm going to have a cute Christmas tree by the time I finish," he says. He starts spreading the green paint on baekbunny's face the way the little guy puts soap on it to remove makeup.

"Hey, what do we get if we put red and blue together?" Kingpcy suddenly asks.

"A shade of purple? That's so elementary art."

Kingpcy doesn't say anything more. He's concentrating on coloring baekbunny's face, lips curling into a pout. "Your face is really soft. It's like a baby's."

"You don't even have to- I know--" he tries to be sassy, but in the end, baekbunny still says, "Thank you. Your hands are callous."

Kingpcy just chuckles. He moves but stops in his spot and it is clear that something is happening because baekbunny freezes too, wide eyes looking at the camera as if asking for help from the viewers.

There's a bleep then, "--Yeol! Stop breathing on my neck, I swear to god-" Said person guffaws, and they almost tumble backwards because said person can't get a hold of himself.

"Yeol, I'm gonna fall!"

"I'll catch you."

The scene is cut and when it gets back, kingpcy's applying the paint on baekbunny's face roughly, fastly, that the little guy struggles to breathe afterwards.

"You jerk, I think I got paint on my teeth," baekbunny says, turning around to face kingpcy and their faces are so close that just a little push will allow their painted noses to press against each other. "I can taste the paint."

"D'you wanna taste--"

Cut.

 

The yellow paint on kingpcy's palm makes it on the tip of his index finger and he draws a kindergarten's shape of a star on baekbunny's forehead.

"I swear, if you're drawing a dick-"

Kingpcy explodes into laughter. "It's a star! Baek, look at me." When their faces are too close for comfort again, he tells him, "You look very cute as a Christmas tree."

Baekbunny giggles.

 

"My face is fucking burning."

"Just imagine how much mine is burning."

"PCY just made me into a Christmas tree, everyone. He also said I'm the cutest one in town." Baekbunny shakes his head while sporting a huge grin. Kingpcy's hands are doing gestures to fit what he's saying. "Maybe I'll wake up with pimples tomorrow, who knows--"

Kingpcy's hands roam around his chest and--

"Yeol, yeol--"

He pinches baekbunny's nipples and laughs afterwards as if the squeal he hears is the most entertaining thing in the world. It probably is, though, and in between laughs, he says into the camera, "That's how he sounds like when I--"

"Shut up!"

 

"Okay, that's it for today!" Kingpcy and baekbunny's hands are intertwined, forming a fist as they fling it up and down like they're kindergarten pupils who want the whole world to know they're the best of friends. "If you like it, give it a thumbs up."

They say the traditional goodbye together before the video ends.

 

Published on December 21, 2014

BUY KINGPCY MERCHANDISE! http://supre.me/kingPCY

SUBSCRIBE! :)

PO Box 1127  
Gangnam-gu, Seoul  
South Korea

Also, baekbunny's monthly GIVEAWAY is on his website! http://baekbun.ny/  
And his merch site: http://baekkielicio.us/

Comment "paint each other's faces white next time" below so we'll know you've read everything in this box ;)

xx

COMMENTS • 15,628

 **King and Bunny**  
SCREAMING ANOTHER COLLAB TTATT pls dont stop making my heart swell ; 3;  
THE HIGHLIGHT WOULD BE WHEN B SAID HE WAS GONNA FALL AND KING SAID HE'S GONNA CATCH HIM SO FRICKIN SWEET I CAN'T  
YOU ARE SO AESTHETICALLY GOOD TGT I'LL NEVER GET TIRED OF WATCHING YOU BOTH IN ONE VIDEO! Paint each other's faces white next time :---) /wiggles brows suggestively  
421  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**wrenegade** replied  
And all the times their faces were so close with each other i thought they would kiss ;;;;  
280  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**baekbunny** replied  
Maybe we will ;)  
497  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
**+baekbunny** what doES THAT MEAN OMGOSH  >////<  
112 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **Gabrielle Montes**  
things that fall: petals, teardrops, snowflakes, rain, stars, tides, eyelids, time, shadows, leaves, the sun,  
and baekbunny,  
for kingpcy ♥  
392  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
OHMYGOSH THAT WAS SO POETIC HOW TO LEAVE COMMENTS LIKE THIS I CAN;T  
35  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **#BaekYeol**  
Okay nobody's saying something abt the fact that baekyeol lives next to each other now = more baekyeol collabs i guess =))))  
aND NOBODY'S SAYING ABT YEOL PINCHING BAEK'S NIPS CMON  
i tried so hard not to be delu!!! and respect your personal lives! but ugGH BAEKYEOL i swear you guys are making this ship sail on purpose  ><  
365 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**baek baby** replied  
Plus that harmonization as their greeting!!!!??!? so cute together  ><  
231 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **nancy drew**  
someone bleeped pcy's complete name. we are so close to solving this mystery of his full name.  
298  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 8 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 **kingpcy best fan**  
i....officially ship them now... why did it take so long for me, i don't know... but omg they're so cute tgt and this vid shows just how close they are with each other ;___;  
176  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
It's never too late to join the club!  
218  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **motion picture kai**  
Just do each other ;)  
150  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**oh god sehun** replied  
do you have a youtuber in mind you wanna do? ;)  
99 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**motion picture kai** replied  
i do ;)  
75  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**kingpcy** replied  
Get out.  
120  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 2 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 **cLeAn wAteR**  
who's gonna lick whose white paint on their faces bc i wanna friggin volunteer  
128  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 10 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

kingpcy's channel

[>] for him.

It's one of the original songs he uploads on his channel. This one's not with him playing guitar like the usual, or piano, or drums, or any other instrument he can play. The music that starts playing in the background is one he produced which he teased the fans with a ten-second video on Twitter.

_You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue  
Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money  
All I need is you  
All I need is you 

He's looking at the camera - or something behind it because his gaze isn't exactly directed to the lens. His almond-shaped eyes have that certain softness to them right now.

_We're not a commercial for everyone else_  
We got out for coffee and keep it to ourselves  
We make little homes out of three-star hotels  
I know what you're feeling 'cause I feel it as well 

There's a sniffle coming from behind the camera before the video ends.

 

Published on January 5, 2015

This song is for someone very special to me, someone who's been with me for about two years now. It's really a mystery how you get close enough to a person and end up falling for that someone. I've never expected for us to turn this way but here we are now.

COMMENTS • 11,628

 **King and Bunny**  
i have a really strong feeling that this "him" he's dedicating the song to is baekbunny.  
i mean, evidence: "making shades of purple out of red and blue" that was in their face painting video !!!! has he been hinting before??!?  
i know they have their own lives and have stated before that this ship isnt necessarily real but like, it's not impossible for them to fall in love w each other along those video collabs tgt and if you two are official i'll be the happiest shipper, i can't even begin how to-- /breaks down to a sobbing mess  
871  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**kingpcy** replied  
thanks. i'll disclose the person behind the camera soon.. ;)  
1,015  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
I'M SO EXCITED TO FIND OUT WHOS THE QUEEN =)))))))))  
390  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**nancy drew** replied  
**+kingpcy** do you mind disclosing your full name as well?  
230  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 12 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 **kingpcy best fan**  
whoever this song is dedicated to is fricking lucky to have such a wonderful admirer ;A;  
744  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **motion picture kai**  
I've been a witness to how your relationship bloomed and all I can say is that I'm happy for the both of you.  
731  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**kingpcy** replied  
Thanks, man. I'm also happy for you and **+oh god sehun**  
739  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**oh god sehun** replied  
**+kingpcy** finally a comment that doesn't tell us to get out. Hi 5  
620  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**god is in motion** replied  
SCREAMS SEKAI  
94  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **Troyes Ivan**  
i barely care for the lucky queen but can we discuss about how his lyrics hit straight to the feels idk why i feel gladly brokenhearted or smth after the whole song ;___; what the hell right!!  
506  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **cather**  
he IS aesthetically pleasing he can just sit there and i'd still hit the replay button 1675372930x  
388  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

kingpcy's channel

[>] The Tumblr Tag Challenge #BaekYeol

It's cheesy, but the video opens with a transition of a heart, with two guys inside it until the whole screen is uncovered.

"I'm with my most favorite person in the world right now," kingpcy says as he pats the cheek of baekbunny, who's obviously sitting on his lap or else why would his sitting height be taller than kingpcy's? "Tell them who you are."

"I'm baekbunny, but I guess you already know that." He smiles widely at the camera.

"We've noticed that since Baek and I started doing videos together," kingpcy grins wolfishly into the camera. "Y'all can't handle it!" Baekbunny shakes his face but there's an unmistakable amusement in the tilt of his lips. "So, we decided not to look at the BaekYeol tag on Tumblr until we're facing a camera side by side each other."

 

"Okay, ready?" Kingpcy asks.

"Yeah." Baekbunny shifts to settle more comfortably on kingpcy's lap.

"BaekYeol," kingpcy says as he types each letter, arms around baekbunny's waist to reach the keyboard. "Search." Then, he clicks enter.

They both laugh out loud together as a screenshot of the feed appears on the side of the screen. It's a photo of a giraffe with kingpcy's cropped face on top of its neck, a crown above its head, while on the ground is a bunny with Baek's face cropped on it.

Kingpcy tucks his chin on baekbunny's shoulder, chest still shaking with the remnants of laughter. "This picture literally depicts us."

"I'm not even that short," baekbunny whines as he playfully punches the other's arm.

 

"Okay, here is a fusion of us as a baby," baekbunny giggles. "And the baby is wearing burgundy eye makeup! You guys, it's a baby!" He scolds, looking at the camera. "It should have a lighter eye makeup, like pink!"

"Oh, but by the time we'll have a baby," kingpcy interjects, "that kind of look on infants would be a trend."

"He's actually pretty hot," baekbunny says as he turns around and looks at kingpcy, faces so close you'd think they're gonna show their first kiss on cam any minute now. Then, he's now the one giving kingpcy a wolfish grin. "Should we?"

Kingpcy looks at the camera and wiggles his eyebrows.

 

"Awww, this one's cute!" Kingpcy exclaims when they see a fanart of them cuddling in bed.

"Someone did a drawing of us," baekbunny adds. His eyes are glued starry-eyed to the screen. "It's very impressive."

 

"Okay, this one says we'd make the hottest couple ever," kingpcy says. It's a picture of them when the king's hair was still a shade between silver and purple, and baekbunny's was dyed into magenta.

Baekbunny side-eyes the other guy before turning to face him with a reserved smile on his face. "We'd make a very hot couple."

Kingpcy just blinks into the camera.

 

"This was us eating tornado potato yesterday."

"You guys are fucking quick."

 

The next picture is a family portrait manipulation of them with baekbunny cradling a kid that's a spitting image of him. Their faces are cropped and plastered above the neck of the mother and the father. They're both amazed at how creative their fans can get and it shows on their faces.

"Where did they get this kid that looks exactly like one we'd have in the future?"

"And why am I the girl!" Baekbunny whines.

"I'm the guy in the relationship," kingpcy clarifies.

"I hate it when people are like, 'who's the guy in the relationship?' between gay couples because, duh, we're both _it_ , obviously."

"Baek, your point was confusing, if there was even any-"

"Shut up or I'll kiss you-"

"Baek baek baekbaekbaek-"

The scene is, unfortunately, cut.

 

"Here's a fanfiction about us, we'll read that later." Kingpcy scrolls down.

"It's called, ' _From Youtube to Redtube_.' What the hell--"

"Do I wanna know what's written there?" Kingpcy narrows his eyes at the camera.

 

"Let's tell them about that night we hung out past our bedtime."

"So I went to Yeol's hotel room--"

Kingpcy laughs. "Wait, it doesn't sound like that. We didn't have time to hang out in the music show and he sent me a DM saying, ' _We need to hang out. I wanna at least have a selfie_.' He was coming to-"

"I didn't send him a DM. _He_ sent the dm to _me_."

"Yeah, anyway, his initial purpose of going to my room was just to take a selfie but we ended up hanging out for, like, hours until it was dawn and we've reblogged a hundred posts already."

Baekbunny nods. "And BaekYeol was born." He waves his hand around, wiggling his fingers like sprinkling imaginary pixie dust. Maybe he's a fairy bunny.

 

"Okay, that was interesting..." Kingpcy says but he absolutely looks ecstatic after browsing through the tag.

"It's giving me some ideas," baekbunny adds, raising an eyebrow and winking to the camera.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's say goodbye now." Kingpcy waves his hand. "Oh, Baek, tell them where they can find you."

"Right. You can go to youtube slash baekbunny, just one word. I upload makeup tutorials there and do collabs in this channel with my-" he looks at kingpcy who's already staring at him, grinning, since he started talking. "My boyfriend."

Kingpcy kisses him then, which turns into something that makes baekbunny moan.

Then the screen goes black.

 

Published on February 15, 2015

BUY KINGPCY MERCHANDISE! http://supre.me/kingPCY

SUBSCRIBE! :)

PO Box 1127  
Gangnam-gu, Seoul  
South Korea

Also, baekbunny's monthly GIVEAWAY is on his website! http://baekbun.ny/  
And his merch site: http://baekkielicio.us/

Comment "what did u do to make that bunny moan?" below so we'll know you've read everything in this box ;)

\---

I'm back after a month and here's someone special with me :) I announced our relationship on Twitter for Valentine's (follow me @king__pcy if youd haven't seen it!) but Youtube is mainly the reason why we became friends, why we even met! And also, doing these collabs... maybe we fell somewhere in between ;) So we're posting a video to commemorate or some sort, our being official!

COMMENTS • 12,614

 **King and Bunny**  
i knew it!! they did fall in love making collabs ;A; what did u do to make that bunny moan??!?!  
even tho he alr announced yesterday that they're officially together i still can't believe i'm still alive on the day they say it on cam T^T my babies you grew up so fast TTTT proud mom here  
490  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **#BaekYeol**  
the guy behind the camera !!! are they gonna make babies now i heard that moan at the end TvT  
208  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **kingpcy best fan**  
Welp! You tweeted u were gonna be on tumblr's baekyeol tag soon so we made sure it's gonna be full of surprises there ;)  
204  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
Yep they definitely asked for it =)))))  
142  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**kingpcy best fan** replied  
**+King and Bunny** i saw one of your posts there. nice job with the baby! Lol  
**King and Bunny** replied  
**+kingpcy best fan** do you think i haven't seen your family portrait manip lmao!  
**pcy notice me** replied  
You guys my king giraffe and smol bunny made it to the first post they've seen  >u<  
124 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**pcyzoned** replied  
**+pcy notice me** omg lucky!!!  
**Ally Alona** replied  
**+pcy notice me** congrats!!

 **Mary Athers**  
Where is the continuation ._.  
199  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **cLeAn wAteR**  
"what did u do to make that bunny moan?"  
OBV THINGS WENT OUT OF CONTROL AND TOOOOOOOOT----  
198  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **nancy drew**  
will baekbunny reveal his full name? hmm  
99  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 18 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 

 

A thread for an announcement was made by kingpcy on Twitter.

@king__pcy: Hey king x bunny fans! My channel is in danger because of the last vid I posted where my bunny had moaned and did someone report it????  
@king__pcy: because I got a warning from youtube and maybe they'd take down the vid idk but since most of yall said you wanted more...........  
@king__pcy: we'll be uploading videos on a different site now :)  
@king__pcy: it's for you to find out where ;)

@kingpcybestfan: @king__pcy is it redtube *narrows eyes at u and bunny*  
@queenbunny: @king__pcy are we gonna see baek's buns now ;)

@baekxbunny: @king__pcy don't. ever. let. them. know. our new channel.

KingXBunny's blog

[>] Birthday Gift

The video is set in kingpcy's bedroom, a dark room lit with the white lights around the headboard of his bed, the paint on the wall creating a blue-ish glow around it. The camera is strategically placed so that it has the view of the entire room. The sheets are neatly tucked to the edges of the bed, pillows arranged, and the air is static for about two seconds. Then, there's a sound from the other side of the door - thuds, moans, the sound of clothes wrinkling.

There's no other preamble, no introduction. The door opens and kingpcy stumbles in with baekbunny in his arms, lips locked in a flurry of passion and quiet promises, so close that no one distinction remains between where baekbunny's boxers end and kingpcy's sweatpants begin. They almost don't make it to the bed, baekbunny falling on his back once the edge of the bed hits the back of his knees, bringing kingpcy down with him. The sounds of their heavy breathing reverberates throughout the room.

Contrary to most shippers' belief, kingpcy seems to be more familiar with what they're doing-- or maybe it's just an illusion brought by the angle of the camera-- with him dragging his fingers almost furiously between baekbunny's legs it almost hurts. The smaller guy bucks his hips, lets his hand slide along kingpcy's spine, a jolt of electricity on the tips of his fingers when he touches skin. He can feel soft lips leave a light trail of kisses from his neck down to his chest then to his navel.

Baekbunny holds his breath, throws his head back and lets out a moan, pulls kingpcy back to his lips, and when he grinds his groin against the hardness he can feel, pleasure spreads into his guts, making him scrape his nails against the king's back, broken sounds of, "Ch-ch- yeol-" suppressed behind clenched teeth. Kingpcy almost breaks the bed as he pummels into Baek. They're chasing their release together, feeling that tingle explode inside of them, no word enough to describe the pleasure. Kingpcy comes inside of baekbunny, with his fingers wrapped loosely around Baek's cock now and lips to Baek's forehead.

"I believe tonight's the best for this week so far," kingpcy whispers, almost out of breath but wearing a grin that has too much wolf in it to be sheepish.

"It's only Wednesday," baekbunny laughs.

on May 6, 2015 with 112,700 notes

**Author's Note:**

> here are the real videos from which they were inspired from! pls watch lol tnx  
> [pcy's q&a video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYKdeqL0TLU)  
> [bbh's make up video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHS8nqxt2JI) plus bretmanrock @ ig/tw/yt humor filtered bitch into bunny bc of zo  
> [the boyfriend tag](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rXha4P8yBk)  
> [face painting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iN-ciEkviRo)  
> [for him. by troye sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tYcoDSlCMw) (live version for that mellow bridge!)  
> [Tumblr tag challenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzOgOnldvTw)


End file.
